Convívio
by Juuh.juba
Summary: Há onze anos atrás, Dante e Lady acabaram por salvar dois garotos dum grupo de demônios: Julie e seu primo Billy. Desde então, ela tem convivido com o meio-demônio, chegando ao ponto de até mesmo trabalhar com ele.
1. Prólogo

Lá vai a brisada da Juh fazer mais uma fic. MAS EU JURO QUE ESSA EU TERMINO, SÉRIO MESMO! D: Se eu não terminar, podem encher meu saco à vontade, podem me bater, socar, praticar tortura mediev- Pera, essa última parte não pode não. ô_o

Enfim, essa é uma fanfic de Devil May Cry, e se você não sabe quais personagens pertencem à CAPCOM e quais não pertencem, você não deveria estar aqui. n_n

* * *

**Prólogo**

Existe uma ordem natural na vida, que define quem é sortudo ou azarado. No meu caso, eu consegui chegar num patamar totalmente novo de azar. Desde pequena, sou obrigada a conviver com minha mãe, Johanna, uma beata que só saía da Igreja para comer e dormir em casa, e o pouco tempo que passa em casa, ela gasta brigando com sua cunhada, Tara, mãe de Billy. Sempre achei que ela não passava de uma macumbeira louca que adorava irritar minha mãe. Meu pai, Derek, nem se importava com as brigas delas, passava o dia trabalhando, chegava em casa e dormia. Simples assim.

Foi num desses dias caóticos que eu e Billy decidimos dar uma volta pela cidade, que era cheia de becos e lugares escuros. Ótimo para qualquer um se perder, ser assaltado, morto e... Essas coisas trágicas da vida. E só para fechar o pacote: Nosso GPS havia quebrado, e nos perdemos. Maravilha.

- Eu acho melhor pedirmos informação... - Ele choramingou, abraçando minha cintura, me fazendo cerrar os olhos e suspirar. - Que medo daqui... - Billy, meu priminho que tinha seis anos na época, era extremamente fofo. Loiro, olhos castanhos, e ainda estava com o uniforme da escola.

- Billy, nós estamos perdidos no meio de uma rua deserta, para QUEM vamos pedir informação? - Naquela época, eu ainda era uma garotinha de catorze anos de idade, meus cabelos castanhos eram curtos, não chegavam nem a encostar nos ombros. Mas sempre tive a mania de usar franja. Naquele dia, eu usava simplesmente uma calça jeans, camiseta e tênis converse vermelhos.

- Não sei... Que tal entrarmos naquela rua? - Eu girei meus olhos verdes, mas infelizmente fiz o que meu primo pediu, fazendo com que nós dois parássemos num beco sem saída, úmido e totalmente escuro.

- ... Péssima ideia. - Para completar o pacote de azar, eu tive uma sensação estranha. Eu conseguia sentir que algo se aproximava, eu não sabia o que era, mas se aproximava. E então, eu lembrei da aula que havia tido mais cedo, e aquilo me fez rir, pois era uma teoria extremamente ridícula.

_ - E hoje, alunos, estudaremos a história do lendário cavaleiro das trevas, Sparda. - Alguns alunos, incluindo eu mesma, bateram a cabeça levemente na mesa. - ... Algo errado, classe?_

_ - Anna, minha mãe me contava essa história antes de dormir. E como você mesma disse, é uma lenda? Pra que vamos estudar uma lenda! - Arthur, um dos meus melhores amigos na época e o cara mais cara-de-pau que um dia você irá conhecer, teve a coragem de falar. A professora de história simplesmente suspirou._

_ - Ai, como vocês reclamam... Pensem pelo lado positivo, já que vocês sabem tanto, não terão problemas na prova. - Todos os alunos pareceram concordar, e a professora deu um sorriso amarelo. Após limpar a garganta, conseguiu começar a aula. - Há dois milênios atrás, durante uma guerra terrível-_

_ - Sem dramatizar as coisas, por favor. - Ela arremessou um giz certeiro na testa de meu amigo, que massageou o local atingido, resmungando._

_ - Entre os humanos e demônios, um poderoso demônio decidiu nos ajudar. Seu nome era Sparda, e ele conseguiu selar os demônios de volta para o Inferno, junto de parte de seu poder. - E então, ela explicou sobre várias teorias que existiam atualmente, até mesmo sobre a arma que ele usava. Hoje em dia, eu me pergunto como ela conseguia essas informações, e me assombra a ideia dela ser mais do que aparentava._

Sim, a minha teoria ridícula foi que demônios se aproximavam. Mas ela deixou de parecer ridícula quando Billy congelou, e criaturas que mais pareciam ter saído de um quadro Cubista, com lâminas nos pés e braços, nos cercaram.

- Aaaah! A gente vai morrer! - Billy novamente agarrou-se à minha cintura, chorando desesperadamente. A mim, restou tentar acertar as criaturas com alguns jatos de fogo, mas nada funcionava muito bem. - ... Já disse que a gente vai morrer?

- Você está me desconcentrando. - Falei por detrás dos dentes e ele se encolheu e apertou ainda mais a minha cintura, só piorando a minha situação. Não demorou muito para que um daqueles demônios acertasse meu braço esquerdo, fazendo com que meu primo começasse a chorar desesperadamente. Eu tive outra sensação estranha, como se algo ainda mais forte fosse se aproximar. - Corre. - Sussurrei.

- Hã?

- CORRE! - Eu o soltei de minha cintura, mas como ele não correu de imediato e mais um demônio tentou atacar, tive que agachar e abraçar meu primo para protegê-lo, fazendo com que minhas costas fossem acertadas. Logo em seguida, ele começou a correr desajeitadamente, e eu acho que ele se escondeu atrás de alguma lixeira que estava por ali. Quando me virei para voltar a lutar, fui empurrada por uma daquelas criaturas infernais, sendo lançada contra a parede e batendo a cabeça. Apaguei no ato.

A partir do momento do desmaio, as informações que eu sei foram todas contadas por Billy. Um homem de cabelos brancos, sobretudo vermelho, uma espada gigante presa nas costas e um par de pistolas em mãos apareceu, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos negros e curtos, olhos de cores diferentes e um grande lança-míssil também preso nas costas. Eles começaram a lutar contra os demônios, e venceram. Meu primo aproveitou a chance para correr em minha direção, e começar a... chorar.

- Hm? - Eles olharam para nós. - Como que não notamos o cadáver ali antes?

- Não, não. - A garota se aproximou, assustando meu primo, e checou meu pulso. - É, ela ainda tá viva.

- Liguem para a emergência duma vez! - O loiro voltou a chorar desesperadamente, e começou a me sacudir pelo braço. - Julie! Julie! Você tá legal? - O outro suspirou, se aproximando de meu primo e o fazendo olhar para ele.

- Claro! E quando perguntarem o que aconteceu, vocês vão dizer que foram atacados por demônios e ganham uma viagem ao hospício de brinde.

- Deixar a garota aqui também não podemos, Dante! - Billy começou a chorar ainda mais, e ambos olharam para ele.

- Ah, vai. Os machucados dela nem estão tão feios assim. - Eu estava com a cabeça, costas e braço ensanguentados.

- Dante! - Ele girou os olhos.

- Tá, tá. Faz o que você quiser, mas EU não quero nem saber. - Ele virou e saiu andando, deixando a garota extremamente irritada. Mas meu primo simplesmente saiu correndo atrás dele e agarrou-se a sua perna. "Dante" simplesmente tentou continuar a andar, arrastando a perna que Billy não soltava. Somente após algumas tentativas ele parou, e encarou o pequenino. - O que foi agora?

- Não deixa a minha prima lá... Por favor!

- Peça ajuda para a Lady, ora essa. - Ele apontou com a cabeça para a garota, que cruzou os braços. Provavelmente aquilo era um: "Como se eu conseguisse carregá-la sozinha". E mais uma vez ele suspirou e apontou para a cara do loirinho. - Tudo bem, mas na PRIMEIRA dor de cabeça que vocês me causarem, é rua! - Meu primo balançou a cabeça positivamente, e largou da perna dele. Ele se deu ao trabalho de voltar, resmungando várias coisas. - Depois das festas, sempre sobra uma bêbada pra gente ter que ajudar. - "Lady" girou os olhos.

Quando acordei, percebi que não estava mais naquele maldito beco. Até porque, eu conseguia ver um teto, e um ventilador. Minhas costas, cabeça e braço doíam muito, e quando dei por mim, notei um saco de gelo em minha cabeça, e bandagens no meu braço e tórax. Mas eu precisava mesmo era de um analgésico.

- Ah, parece que a Bela Adormecida acordou. - Parando para pensar no caso, eu não conhecia aquele lugar, o sofá onde estava deitada e muito menos aquela voz. Como reação, acabei sentando abruptamente, e me arrependi no segundo seguinte, soltando um leve gemido de dor. - Eu posso não ser um daqueles nerds de jaleco branco, mas eu não me mexeria muito se fosse você. - Ele levantou não sei bem exatamente de onde e ficou de frente para o sofá. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Cadê o Billy? - Eu voltei a colocar o saco de gelo na minha cabeça e o fiquei segurando.

- O "mignonzinho"? A Lady foi arranjar um calmante pra ele. E água. O garoto chorou tanto que deve estar seco. - Eu percebi que ele deu de ombros, e começou a andar pelo local. - Da próxima vez, tentem sair correndo quando virem demônios.

- Irônico, não? - Ele parou de andar e me encarou, provavelmente com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Tantos acham que eles nem mesmo existem...

- Ah, ótimo, ela vai começar a filosofar. Volte a dormir, ok? - Reclamou. Pela primeira vez, olhei para ele, que estava na frente de uma jukebox. A primeira coisa que estranhei foi a cor de seu cabelo. E um outro pequeno detalhe também.

- Sabia que é falta de educação receber visitas sem camisa? - Ele já havia agachado, mexendo na jukebox, e somente virou a cabeça, me encarando com o canto dos olhos.

- Adivinha só? Eu não ligo. - Ele se levantou assim que uma música começou a ser tocada. Eu não fazia ideia de qual música era, só conseguia perceber que era rock. O acompanhei com o olhar até ele sentar numa cadeira, colocando os pés em cima da escrivaninha e pegando um pedaço de pizza pra comer. Com um certo esforço consegui me levantar e andei em sua direção para também pegar um pedaço da pizza. Eu estava faminta. - Para quem quase rachou a cabeça ao meio, até que você tá bem.

- Cala a boca, você não tem ideia de metade da dor. - Pela primeira vez, parei para olhar ao redor. Sem dúvidas, era o lugar mais desorganizado da cidade, e ele parecia colecionar... armas. Espera, o quê? - Então é isso que você faz da vida?

- Desculpe, mas não acho que comer pizza dê algum dinheiro.

- Estou falando de caçar demônios!

- E como foi que a garotinha...

- Julie. - Resmunguei.

- ... Chegou a essa conclusão? - Ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Não acho que essa espada gigante perto de você seja um objeto cênico. - Ele riu zombeteiramente. - Seu nome?

- Dante. - Finalmente, a tal Lady abriu a porta do lugar, de mãos dadas com meu primo. - Foi fabricar o remédio, Lady?

- A culpa não é minha se a única farmácia fica longe e você não têm nem remédios nessa joça de lugar! - Billy realmente parecia mais calmo e, ao me ver, correu na minha direção, me abraçando a cintura.

- Você acordou!

- Não, sou sonâmbula. - Ele pareceu ficar magoado com a resposta, e eu o abracei, rindo.

- Como estão as bandagens? - Pela primeira vez decidi olhar para a garota, ela e Dante deveriam ter uns dezoito anos de idade. Mas ela também tinha uma certa peculiaridade, a heterocromia. Um de seus olhos era azul e o outro vermelho.

- Ah, boas. Obrigada. - Sorri.

- Agora que ela já ficou boa... - Dante levantou-se e andou na nossa direção. - Já podem ir para casa, certo? - Ele pretendia nos empurrar, mas fui mais rápida e desviei.

- Nada disso! Eu quero aprender a caçar demônios também. - A outra garota pareceu estranhar a ideia, o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha e o caçador de demônios... Simplesmente me encarou.

- É, você realmente rachou o crânio. - Suspirou.

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Por isso mesmo que eu estou dizendo que você rachou o crânio. Eu não sou babá, vá procurar por uma no jornal!

- Olha aqui, se você estiver insinuando que eu não consigo-

- Tudo bem, então. - Eu sorri, por poucos segundos. - Você não consegue. Pronto, fui direto. Feliz? - Na raiva, dei um chute em sua canela, e ele se limitou a me lançar um olhar mortal.

- Pensa só, eles podem me atacar novamente, e dessa vez, morrer.

- É só não se enfiar em becos e ficar parada feito um dois de paus.

- Você não me quer morta, quer? - Eu agarrei seu braço, e ele começou a tentar se soltar.

- Pensando bem... Seria melhor que você me enchendo o saco! - Ao perceber que eu não saíria dali tão cedo, a não ser que força bruta fosse usada, ele respirou fundo. - Me dê um bom motivo.

- Ela controla o fogo! - Billy se pronunciou, deixando os dois um tanto quanto confusos.

- Como... é? - Lady cruzou os braços.

- Não façam perguntas difíceis, nem eu mesma sei como isso acontece. - E realmente eu não sabia mesmo naquela época. Meu pai jurava por Deus era graças ao nível de radioatividade da cidade onde nasci, o que nunca fez sentido, já que eu era a única naquele buraco de lugar que controlava o fogo.

- Não esse tipo de motivo. Não é só porque ela sabe montar uma fogueira sem ter que ficar batendo pedras que ela deve começar a matar demônios.

- Eu... Tenho os meus motivos. - Não, eu não estava mentindo. O trabalho de meu pai não era algo comum, apesar dele fingir ser. Eu fiz o favor de espionar durante algum tempo o que ele fazia, e ele ajudava demônios. Dante me olhou nos olhos por um longo período de tempo, ao terminar, suspirou e pegou uma moeda do bolso.

- Cara ou coroa?

- É assim que você decide as coisas? - Arregalei os olhos e ele não me respondeu, mostrando que estava falando sério. - ... Cara. - Ele jogou a moeda para cima e a mesma caiu em sua mão pouquíssimo tempo depois. Ao mesmo tempo que ele foi conferir o lado que havia ficado para cima, eu engoli em seco.

A partir daquele momento, a minha vida começou a ficar mais bizarra ainda. Virei a melhor amiga de dois caçadores de demônios, sendo que um deles era meio-demônio e filho de ninguém menos e ninguém mais que Sparda e me treinava. Aos dezoito, me mudei para a loja, enquanto Billy continuava a morar com nossa família, e virava um viciado em tecnologia e cismava de virar um inventor. Aos vinte e três, houve um ápice nas bizarrices da minha vida, mas que serviria para justificar grande parte das coisas ao meu redor.

Tudo começou quando Lady e Dante acharam meu pai morto, com o rosto totalmente mutilado. Eu sei, eu sei, juntando isso com a frase dita anteriormente parece que eu trato isso de uma maneira banal, mas não é bem assim, e isso aqui não é diário para eu ficar toda sentimental, então vamos prosseguir. Aparentemente, ele estava preso numa espécie de círculo mágico, o que nos fez chegar à conclusão de que foi um sacrifício. Mas com um pouco mais de estudo aprofundado, na verdade era um círculo feito para prender bruxos. Sim, bruxos.

Depois de eu bater na porta de minha casa e quase pular no pescoço de tia Tara, ela tomou vergonha na cara e explicou tudo para mim e para meu primo. Em tese, ambos deveriam ser bruxos também, mas o número da capacidade mágica de Billy provavelmente pertence ao conjunto dos números irreais, ou nem isso. Ou seja, a radioatividade da cidade não existia, ao menos agora isso fazia sentido. Por sinal, tanto Tara quando meu pai tinham mais de duzentos anos de idade, com corpo e cara de, no máximo, trinta, único lado positivo que achei em ser uma bruxa, diga-se de passagem.

Um ano depois, recebi o trabalho de ir até a Inglaterra para proteger uma velhinha bem rica, que dizia ser perseguida por demônios. Pelo pagamento que ela estava oferecendo, aceitei na hora. Passei mais um ano naquele raio de lugar, até descobrir que na verdade ela não estava sendo ameaçada coisa nenhuma, e era esquizofrênica. Nisso, acabei perdendo Dante derrotando Mundus, e conhecendo um garoto muito parecido com ele numa cidadezinha perdida por aí. Muito. Obrigada. E depois me perguntam porque eu me estresso facilmente.

Muito prazer, meu nome é Julie, tenho vinte e cinco anos e minha mãe não faz a menor ideia de que eu sou uma bruxa, apesar de, praticamente, todo o resto das pessoas que eu conheço saber deste fato.

* * *

Fatos interessantes (ou não) da vida: Julie foi uma personagem criada para um fórum de RPG que eu jogava com uns amigos. Na primeira versão, ela era um demônio, quando o fórum morreu e fizemos tudo de novo, ela era a bruxa que é hoje. :B E sim, havia uma Devil May Cry no fórum, e Trish, Lady, Dante, Billy, Tara e Johanna eram todos NPCs. XD Bons tempos.

Não, a fanfic não terá relação nenhuma com o fórum, com exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.


	2. Capítulo I

YEEEEY! CONTINUAÇÃO! \O/ Agora, de volta ao presente e deixando o que aconteceu há onze anos quietinho lá no passado...

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Já fazia uma semana que Julie havia voltado para a Devil May Cry, e após concluir um trabalho bem simples, estava voltando ao estabelecimento. Já havia feito aquele percurso tantas vezes que andava completamente desatenta pelas ruas, e nem se preocupava se estava abrindo a porta certa ou não. Mas naquele dia, ela teve a leve impressão de que seu piloto automático estava quebrado, pois quando abriu a porta da loja... Se deparou com uma garotinha loira de olhos azuis, vestindo roupas cor-de-rosa e que aparentemente limpava o local. A garota olhou para a morena, e ambas ficaram confusas.

Atualmente, seus cabelos castanhos estavam bem longos, e continuava a usar franja. Vestia um longo sobretudo de renda por cima de um colete de desenho meio gótico, ambos negros. Para completar, usava calças jeans de um tom bem escuro, e botas de couro negro, com salto.

- Desculpe, porta errada. - Ela voltou a fechar a porta do local, e andou até a entrada. Olhou novamente para a construção e viu o grande letreiro que, de um modo extremamente bizarro, mostrava que ela estava no lugar certo. Julie suspirou e voltou a abrir a porta da loja. - Mentira, estou no lugar certo. Quem é você? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O Dante tá fora. - A baixinha voltou a varrer o chão, deixando-na mais confusa ainda.

- ... Eu sei. Ele está fazendo um serviço, mas não foi isso que eu perguntei. - Fechou a porta atrás de si, e a loira pareceu ficar um tanto quanto brava, chegando ao ponto de colocar as mãos na cintura.

- Se ele não tá em casa, eu recomendo esperar em qualquer outro lugar. Você nem tem permissão de ficar aqui!

- Eu MORO aqui! - Elas se fitaram durante alguns longos segundos, até que a mais nova fez cara de quem não estava acreditando nem um pouco.

- Naaah, vai enganar outra, vai. Eu nunca nem te vi por aqui! Fora!

- Então estamos quites. - A caçadora de demônios encostou-se na porta e cruzou os braços, encarando a criança.

- Olha, sempre que ele tá fora, eu venho até aqui e dou uma arrumada nesse lugar. Até porque ele nunca faz nada. - Julie concordou com a cabeça, ela compreendia totalmente a dor daquela garotinha, apesar de ainda não fazer ideia de quem ela fosse. De repente, sem mover a cabeça, ela olhou da esquerda para a direita diversas vezes. Não era ela quem fazia esse trabalho até pouco tempo atrás?

- Me sinto trocada por uma pirralha... - Sussurrou, e logo em seguida sacodiu de leve a cabeça, tentando voltar ao foco. - Independente do que você acha, eu moro aqui, e vou para o meu quarto, licença. - E fez uma reverência provocativa antes de subir as escadas. A menina ficou boquiaberta.

- E-Espera aí! - Ela deu um passo com a intenção de seguí-la, mas foi impedida pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Trish e Dante passaram pela porta, aparentemente conversando sobre um assunto completamente dispensável para o momento. - Daaaanteeee! Tem uma invasora aqui!

- Eu nunca pensei que um dia você admitiria isso. - A demônio riu do comentário e a garotinha apertou os olhos, tentando lançar um olhar mortal para o homem. - Hm, merda, parece que ainda vai levar um tempo até você admitir.

- Tô falando duma doida de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes que acabou de subir as escadas e ir "pro quarto"!

- Parece que você e a Jules tiveram uma conversa bem amigável. Gostou dela? - Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, ao mesmo tempo que guardava suas armas, e por fim sentou-se à escrivaninha no seu modo casual.

- A doida realmente mora aqui!

- Sim, ela mora. E não chame a pobre coitada de doida, Patty. - Trish sentou-se na escrivaninha, e começou a brincar com o fio do telefone.

- É, ela não é doida. É completamente louca e anormal. - O meio-demônio pegou uma revista para começar a ler, e a pequena cruzou os braços, furiosa.

- Desde quando você tem uma namorada, Dante!

- Ah, que fofinha, com ciúmes? - As bochechas de Patty ficaram vermelhas de raiva. - Mas saiba que você não tem chance, não sou pedófilo. Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos...

- E eu já disse que prefiro garotos mais novos. - E virou a cara.

- A pedófila da história é você, então. - O homem deu de ombros, e voltou a ler sua revista.

- Parece que eu não sou a única com quem ela encrenca. - Julie comentou, da escada, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, que por sua vez estavam apoiados no corrimão. A loirinha bufou, sentou-se no sofá e ligou a tv. Seus olhos brilharam quando ela viu o que estava passando na tela.

- _Crepúsculo_! - Trish arregalou os olhos ao ouvir, e correu para sentar-se ao lado de Patty, enquanto a morena seguia vagarosamente até onde Dante se encontrava, ambos se encarando com a mesma expressão de desgosto. De repente, ela sentou-se na escrivaninha, pegou as mãos dele, e fez as caras e bocas mais parecidas com novela mexicana que sua dramatização permitia.

- Edward, eu te amo! Apesar de você ser um vampiro que brilha mais que fantasia de carnaval no sol, e me arrastar para uma casa de vampiros onde eu posso ser morta a qualquer momento por você ou por seus irmãos loucos. - Dante riu, mas logo em seguida entrou na brincadeira.

- Obrigado, Bella. Me sinto lisonjeado, depois de todo meu sacrifício para resistir ao seu sangue que, estranhamente, tem cheiro de FLORES, e também para resistir à minha vontade de te abandonar por você ser uma chata, depressiva e... Já disse que você é chata? - Eles voltaram a rir, recebendo os olhares mortais do par de loiras no sofá logo ao lado.

- Vocês não valem nada, sabiam? - A demônio resmungou. - E como podem saber tanto sobre a saga se nem mesmo gostam?

- Esse negócio é uma praga! Se não são vocês comentando sobre, sempre tem alguém na rua que faz o favor. - Ele suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- A próxima vez que for preciso derrotar o Mundus, nem é necessária força bruta. Coloque-o para assistir Crepúsculo e tá tudo certo!

- Tenha piedade, Jules. Nem ele merece isso. - Para a felicidade alheia, o telefone da loja tocou. - "Devil May Cry".

Dante e Julie estavam indo para o local que, segundo quem os havia contratado, estava infestado de demônios. Trish não quis ir junto porque "_Alguém precisa tomar conta da Patty até ela ir para casa_", mas ambos sabiam que era mentira. Na verdade ela queria terminar de ver o filme. Eles chegaram numa espécie de galpão abandonado, e a mulher sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- ... Não gostei desse lugar. Aposto que deve estar cheio de baratas. - Ela fez cara de nojo e o meio-demônio girou os olhos.

- Você mata demônios e tem medo de baratas. Incrível. - Ele chutou a porta para abrí-la, fazendo com que a bruxa se perguntasse se ele conhecia algo chamado maçaneta. - Agora, vamos achar os outros convidados da festa. - Saiu andando na frente, com a outra caçadora resmungando logo atrás.

- Isso não é uma festa! É trabalho!

- Às vezes eu acho que você já nasceu com quarenta anos, _babe_. - Levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativo. - O que faz com que você já tenha... Sessenta e cinco anos. Pra ter um corpo assim, você tá mais do que bem.

- Às vezes eu acho que você deveria ficar mudo repentinamente.

Após um curto período de tempo de caminhada, os demônios finalmente resolveram aparecer, fazendo com que Julie sacasse seu par de pistolas: Amber & Silver, e Dante tirasse a Rebellion das costas, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Hum, eu esperava por coisa melhor... Mas vamos aproveitar a festa de qualquer maneira! _Let's rock_! - Ele partiu para cima de alguns demônios, dando diversos golpes de espada e tiros. - Woohoo!

Durante a maioria das lutas, a morena simplesmente se dava ao trabalho de manter a boca fechada, concentrada no que estava fazendo. Seu estilo de luta basicamente se concentrava em disparos contra o alvo, e golpes de fogo. E ainda bem que ela era boa para desviar, porque durante sua empolgação, frequentemente o caçador fazia o favor de arremessar um demônio em sua direção. Dessa vez não foi diferente, e ela foi obrigada a fazer uma ponte com o corpo para conseguir desviar de um demônio.

- Dante! - Ela chutou a cabeça de uma das criaturas infernais que se aproximavam, enquanto ele nem ligava de ter ouvido seu nome sendo pronunciado num tom irritado. Quando restavam apenas mais cinco adversários, ela criou um tornado de fogo, que os eliminou sem problemas.

- Huum, adoro mulheres fogosas. - Perto. Demais. O folgado do meio-demônio já havia abraçado a cintura de Julie por trás, e agora sussurrava em seu ouvido. Ela sutilmente pegou a sua pistola vermelha, a encostou na testa dele e disparou.

- Tarado. - O mestiço a soltou e caiu no chão, ficando assim por alguns segundos. Por algum motivo, toda vez que ele levava um golpe que seria fatal para qualquer humano, ele parecia morrer por alguns segundos e ressuscitar logo em seguida. Dessa vez, não foi diferente, e ele levantou subitamente.

- Porra! - Ele massageou o local atingido, tentando limpar o sangue ao mesmo tempo. - Você voltou muito chata da Inglaterra. A falta de sexo te afetou tanto assim? - Mais outro disparo, mas dessa vez, ele simplesmente cortou o projétil ao meio com sua espada.

- Podemos ir embora? Eu ainda tenho que passar na casa do Billy, não consegui falar com ele desde que voltei. - Ela começou a andar em direção à porta, e o outro girou os olhos.

- Com esse humorzinho, tente não matá-lo. - Resmungou.

Na porta de sua antiga casa, Julie deu três leves batidas e esperou. Conferiu o relógio, pelo horário, Billy já estava prestes a sair do colégio, e sua mãe deveria estar chegando para almoçar. O que fazia com que a única que provavelmente estivesse em casa era...

- Tia! Você tá em casa? - Gritou, mas não obteve resposta. Esperou mais um pouco, e quando perdeu a paciência, deu dois socos na porta.

- Já vai, já vai! Eu estava me arrumando. - Ela abriu a porta, mas somente o suficiente para colocar sua cabeça para fora. Tara tinha longos cabelos negros, quase sempre presos num coque extremamente elaborado, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Seus olhos eram de cor violeta, e geralmente usava um longo vestido negro. - O que você quer?

- ... Entrar?

- Agora não pode, não. Estou ocupadíssima. - A bruxa mais velha ameaçou fechar a porta, mas a caçadora colocou o pé na frente, a impedindo. Tara suspirou.

- Quem está aí?

- Ai, que horror, mas que visão é essa que você faz da sua tia! - Dramatizou. - Como se a única coisa que eu fizesse o dia inteiro fosse...

- Magia negra e sexo. Mas É o que você faz o dia inteiro! - Ela apertou os olhos. - Será que nem saudades da sua sobrinha você sentiu?

- Lógico que senti, mas o garotão que tá aqui dentro é mais importante, licença. - Julie continuou sem tirar o pé dali, e a tia suspirou novamente. - Qual é o problema agora?

- Dois, na verdade. Eu quero entrar para esperar o Billy e a minha mãe, e também quero saber quem diabos está aí para eu não ter um ataque cardíaco depois.

- Pensando bem, é até bom você entrar mesmo. - Ela puxou a sobrinha - que pôde perceber que a tia estava só de roupão - para dentro, e a sentou no sofá. - Olha, eu estou com o melhor amigo do Billy...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ!

- É, isso aí. Não reclame. Quando ele aparecer, dê um jeito de me avisar, ponto final. - Julie afundou no sofá, mandando um olhar mortal para a tia, fazendo com que ela levasse as mãos à cintura. - Ei, eu dou valor às coisas que tenho, ok?

- Isso é uma indireta...? - Tara riu, e voltou ao seu quarto. A caçadora apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. Felizmente, ela não conseguia ouvir a festinha particular da tia, e somente esperou que sua mãe e primo chegassem. Quase meia hora depois a porta finalmente abriu, e Johanna e Billy entraram. Ela, nada sutilmente, pegou o abajur que estava em cima da mesinha de centro e o jogou na porta do quarto da outra bruxa, deixando os dois sem entenderem nada.

Atualmente, Billy era um garoto magricela de dezessete anos, com óculos fundo-de-garrafa de armação laranja, cabelos loiros e curtos e olhos castanhos. Gostava de usar calças sociais de cores claras, com sapato social negro, e cada dia com uma camisa diferente. Sua mãe era, praticamente, uma cópia de quase cinquenta anos da filha na questão dos traços do rosto. Mantinha seus longos cabelos numa trança, e usava camisetas de manga comprida e saias que passavam dos joelhos. A maioria, de tons claros.

- O que foi isso!

- Ah, mãe, esse abajur é tão feio que eu decidi livrar vocês de tanta feiura. - E deu um sorriso amarelo, deixando a beata sem entender nada.

- Bom, pelo menos você decidiu visitar sua família... O que você foi fazer na Inglaterra, mesmo? - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a filha engoliu em seco.

- Eu... fui transferida. - Mentiu. Sua mãe era a única que achava que ela era a diretora de uma empresa, apesar de nunca ter parado para reparar que as roupas que ela usava não combinavam nem um pouco com o cargo. - Mas aí o pessoal daqui sentiu tanta a minha falta que decidiram me transferir de volta.

- ... Claro, claro. E como anda o seu marido? - O primo caiu no chão, rindo da pergunta. Julie encarou a mãe, tentando entender do que diabos ela estava falando.

- ... Quando foi que eu fui à Las Vegas e acordei casada? Porque, até onde eu sei, eu estou solteira. - Johanna pareceu ficar furiosa.

- O QUE EU TE ENSINEI SOBRE PERDER A VIRGINDADE SÓ DEPOIS DO CASAMENTO! - Ela já havia sacado sua garrafinha de água benta, e agora espirrava na filha.

- Do que DIABOS a senhora está falando!

- Daquele maldito demônio com quem você mora, ora essa! - A mais nova quis morrer naquele mesmo segundo. Ela respirou fundo, e segurou as mãos da mãe, já ensaiando outra mentira na mente.

- Mãe, eu já te disse que demônios não existem...

- Eu consigo sentir a presença do diabo naquela casa! - Ela espirrou mais água benta pelos cantos, enquanto o loiro ria mais e mais da situação.

- E eu nunca tive nada com o Dante!

- É, eu prefiro acreditar nessa última afirmação. - E finalmente guardou a água benta. Quando Billy terminou de se recuperar do ataque de riso, e do chute que levou da prima assim que sua mãe calou a boca. Tara finalmente saiu de seu quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Eu vou fazer o almoço.

- E eu, continuar meu projeto! Julie, sabe o que eu pretendo fazer?

- ... O quê? - Perguntou, com certo receio.

- Uma máquina do tempo... Com um carrinho de supermercado! - O garoto disse como se fosse a ideia mais genial do mundo, e como se realmente fosse dar certo. Sua tia e prima suspiraram, e ele saiu pulando pelo apartamento até seu quarto.

- O que você fez com o garoto?

- Ah, ele nasceu retardado assim mesmo, ora essa! Nem é preciso dar drogas pra ele. - Tara dizia, apontando com o dedão para a direção onde o filho havia ido. - Deve ser efeito do carnaval de quase dezoito anos atrás...

- ... Hã?

- Ué, nunca te contei? Eu não pretendia ter o Billy, ah, não mesmo! Mas o carnaval aquele ano foi uma loucura, menina! Esse menino deveria agradecer por não nascer lat-

- NÃO PERGUNTEI DO SEU FILHO! - A pistoleira cortou a tia, antes que seu cérebro pifasse por ouvir tanta besteira. - Estou falando do outro!

- Hm, o amigo dele... Bem... Deu uma leve voada pela janela. - A sobrinha arregalou os olhos. - O quê? Estamos no segundo andar, nem é uma queda preocupante. - Ela deu um tapa na própria testa, e suspirou.

Depois de um delicioso almoço à base de... Tofu, Julie decidiu que não reclamaria do vício em pizza de Dante durante uma semana. Mas não prometeu nada em relação à sujeira que suas caixas causavam. Ao invés de ir direto para a Devil May Cry, resolveu parar na lanchonete mais próxima. Por quê? Pelo simples fato de que ela tinha certeza de que o meio-demônio estaria lá. E oh, como ela estava certa. Ao passar pela mesa dele, simplesmente pegou a colher de seus dedos, roubando um pouco de seu sundae de morango.

- EI! Compre outro pra você! - A morena sentou logo à sua frente, rindo. A ferida do projétil já havia fechado, nem mesmo uma mísera marquinha havia ficado. Como ela invejava aquele poder de regeneração.

- Credo, eu só queria uma colherada. - Ela apoiou o braço esquerdo sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre a mão. Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto dele, fazendo com que a bruxa já se preparasse para um comentário totalmente desnecessário.

- Eu sei que você me ama, mas vir até aqui só para me ver tomar sundae é um pouco demais, _don't ya think_?

- Só não quero chegar sozinha em casa, vai que eu encontro novamente a Lisa... Pera, não era isso. Pamela? Amanda?

- Patty.

- Isso. Quase acertei.

- Você nem passou perto.

- Quem é ela, afinal?

- Uma garotinha que já sofreu risco de vida graças à demônios e agora não larga mais do meu pé... Aonde eu já ouvi isso antes? - Dante lançou um olhar sarcástico, e a bruxa cruzou as pernas e endireitou-se, deixando de apoiar a cabeça na mão.

- Em algum filme, provavelmente. - Respondeu secamente, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma risada de quem estava se deliciando com a situação, e finalmente terminou de tomar o sundae.

- Você não tá com ciúmes de uma garotinha, está?

- Não seja ridículo. - Resmungou.

- Ah, Sr. Dante, o sundae vai pra sua conta do final do mês, né? - A garçonete apareceu de repente, fazendo com que Julie tomasse um susto desgraçado, e agora levava a mão à testa, envergonhada. Em resposta, a funcionária mandou um olhar mortal. - Olha só quem tá de volta. - Ela não tinha nada de demais, era só uma ruivinha de olhos verdes, e a bruxa nem mesmo sabia seu nome.

- Para sua infelicidade, eu não morro tão cedo.

- Sim, vai para a conta do final do mês. - Concordou, e a garçonete piscou para ele, e voltou a fazer seu trabalho. A morena agora mandava um olhar mortal para a figura masculina. - Até dela você sente ciúmes, Jules?

- Você quer parar de achar que eu sinto ciúmes de tudo e todos sendo que nem razão para isso eu tenho? - Bufou. - É só que essa doida me odeia sem nenhum motivo aparente. - Ele deu um sorriso de lado extremamente sedutor.

- Adoro me sentir disputado pelas mulheres.

- Vamos embora antes que eu jogue essa pimenta nos seus olhos! - Disse, segurando ameaçadoramente o frasco. Dante simplesmente riu, e levantou-se. - E pode deixar, assim que eu tiver a chance eu te dou de presente pra garçonete. Com embrulho e tudo! - Ela também se levantou, e apertou o passo para poder andar ao lado dele.

- Mas é claro que daria. - Com mais um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto, ele a puxou para perto de si pela cintura, mas ela rapidamente se soltou e resmungou, vermelha de raiva.

- É por isso que ela me odeia! Você faz de propósito, argh!

O meio-demônio riu mais uma vez. É por isso que ele gostava tanto daquela lanchonete, era o melhor lugar para irritá-la, mesmo que ela já se irritasse com qualquer comentário naturalmente.

- Ei, gente, quem vai me levar na estreia de _Eclipse_? - Patty surgiu animadamente na loja, fazendo com que Dante - que, como sempre, estava sentado de sua maneira despojada - e Julie - que estava jogada no sofá - olhassem seriamente para ela. Era quase noite e a garota ainda por cima queria arrastá-los para o Inferno que é uma sala de cinema cheia de fãs loucas gritando histericamente.

- Nem fudendo. - Ele foi o primeiro a dizer, se levantando e andando rapidamente até seu quarto.

- Dois votos. - Ela também se levantou, mas andou para fora da loja.

- E-EI! QUE TIPO DE PESSOAS SEM CORAÇÃO SÃO VOCÊS! - O gritou ecoou por boa parte da rua, mas isso não fez com que ela obtivesse uma resposta. - Ah, droga. Cadê a Trish nessas horas? - Choramingou.

* * *

Aos que não assistiram o anime de Devil May Cry: Patty Lowell é uma personagem que aparece somente no anime. Tem também o Morrison, que volta e meia traz um trabalho pro Dante. \hm Apesar dele não ter aparecido, não custa nada já falar. XD

Qualquer dúvida, recomendo irem na The Devil May Cry wiki, caso saibam inglês. Se não souberem, perguntem nas reviews mesmo que eu respondo. n_n


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

- Dante, eu tenho um serviço para você. - Lady entrou na loja, se deparando com um meio-demônio que dormia - ou que tentava, pelo menos - com a revista cobrindo o rosto, uma demônio loira que estava enxugando o chão com um pano, e uma bruxa que estava jogada no sofá, com os dois ante-braços sobre o rosto. - ... A única coisa certa que eu vejo nessa cena é o folgado do Dante dormindo, mas o resto... - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa. Ela pôde ouvir Dante bocejar por debaixo da revista.

- A Johanna decidiu fazer uma visitinha. - Ele arrancou a revista da cara e olhou para a única humana do local, que agora fazia uma careta, compreendendo totalmente a situação.

- Quanto de água benta ela usou dessa vez?

- O suficiente para matar uma de minhas revistas afogada. - E pegou a revista que estava encharcada, mostrando para ela. - E seja lá qual trabalho você tiver, tô fora.

- Hum, o trabalho que eu te trouxe da última vez foi bem divertido, não foi?

- O único.

- E o nosso pagamento foi uma miséria. - Trish se pronunciou, lançando um olhar mortal para a amiga, que deu de ombros.

- Já é um progresso. Antigamente, esses trabalhos só deixavam um rastro de dívidas ainda maiores para o Dante... - A morena nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de tirar os ante-braços de cima do rosto, fazendo com que a portadora de heterocromia voltasse a arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- A visita da sua mãe foi tão ruim assim?

- A não ser que você considere uma louca, jogando água benta para todos os lados e gritando: "Dói mas purifica! Dói mas purifica!", sendo que essa droga te QUEIMA, algo bom. Sim, foi péssima. - Ele voltou a olhar tristemente para a principal vítima: A revista, e suspirou. A caçadora segurou a risada ao imaginar a cena.

- De qualquer maneira... Façamos uma aposta. - Ela se dirigiu à mesa de sinuca, fazendo com que as outras duas figuras femininas fizessem uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. - Vamos jogar uma partida, se você vencer, eu aumento o pagamento de vocês do último caso. - Sorriu, e pegou um dos tacos. - Mas se eu vencer, você vai aceitar o trabalho de agora. - Com os braços cruzados, o mestiço a encarou, parecendo sério. Parecendo. Não demorou muito para um meio sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

- Feito. - A careta de ambas piorou.

- Idiota, você sempre perde. - Julie resmungou. - Isso começou a virar charme para não dizer que aceita todos os trabalhos de primeira...

- Hey, talvez seja meu dia de sorte!

- Você nunca tem um dia de sorte, Dante. - A demônio suspirou.

- Com essa atmosfera de pessimismo, meu dia de sorte nunca chegará. - O caçador pegou outro taco, e se preparou para dar a primeira tacada enquanto Trish fechava os olhos, não querendo nem assistir.

- Acredite, não depende de nós.

Para a felicidade de Lady, dois caçadores de demônios de cabelos claros agora passavam pelos corredores de um hospital, seguindo um médico. Como sempre, coincidências extremamente bizarras geralmente levavam a um demônio, eles só lamentavam de ter que procurar pistas num hospital. Chegaram num quarto, com cinco pessoas aparentemente em coma.

- Então... - Trish começou. - Nas últimas horas, pacientes em estado de coma, sem nenhum motivo aparente, têm aparecido? - O médico concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas essa não é a única característica em comum. - Ele começou a aproximar-se a um dos pacientes. - De todos os dezesseis pacientes, todos apresentaram isso: - E virou delicadamente sua cabeça, mostrando uma queimadura em formato de círculo mágico em sua nuca.

- Isso deve ter doído. - Dante cruzou os braços, pensativo. - Hey, Trish, você sabe ler esses círculos? - Sussurrou, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E existe uma maneira de ler isso?

- Sim. Ao menos a Jules e a Tara conseguem.

- E eu me pareço com qualquer uma das duas? - A loira levou as mãos à cintura e o mestiço fingiu ficar pensativo, olhando para ela.

- Não... Mas sabe que você parece muito com a minha falecida mãe! - No segundo seguinte, levou um pisão no pé.

- Vocês parecem precisar de ajuda. - Todos os três olharam na direção de onde veio a voz, e ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Tara estava encostada na porta, com os braços cruzados e um dos joelhos flexionado.

- Que médico você estava estuprando aqui no hospital para chegar tão rápido? - A bruxa passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo uma cara esnobe em resposta ao caçador de demônios.

- Médico? Nenhum. Apenas vim visitar um amigo meu. Pobrezinho, quebrou a perna numa queda. - Dissimulou, apesar da única que realmente entenderia não estar ali. - No que vocês precisam de ajuda, afinal?

- Consegue ler isso? - Ele apontou para a queimadura, fazendo com que Tara se aproximasse, tentando enxergar. Ela passou lentamente o dedo indicador pelo círculo, concentrada.

- Hm... Sacrifício estranho. - Sussurrou. - Requer vinte e quatro sacrifícios à meia noite.

- Ainda faltam oito, então. Hey, ô do jaleco branco. - O médico olhou para ele. - Qual é o espaço de tempo entre o primeiro e o último paciente?

- O primeiro... - Ele pegou a ficha. - Chegou às dez da noite de ontem, e o último às cinco da manhã de hoje.

- Há mais algum paciente com os mesmos sintomas em algum outro hospital da cidade? - Foi a vez de Trish perguntar.

- ... Não. - Os três se entreolharam, deixando o médico confuso.

- Atacando à noite, o que não é incomum. Mas aparentemente, quer todos reunidos nesse mesmo hospital... - A loira levou uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativa.

- Então ele precisa atacar num lugar próximo daqui. - A bruxa continuava o raciocínio.

- Mas há tantas ruas...

- Uma boate. - Ambas olharam para ele, que sorriu ao receber atenção. - Onde mais uma pessoa desmaiada seria comum? Parece que o nosso amiguinho é o inventor do "_Boa Noite, Cinderela_".

- O que diabos está acontecendo, afinal? - O médico, que estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio com tantos sussurros, decidiu finalmente tomar coragem e perguntar. Dante fez sinal para que as outras duas saíssem, e assim fizeram, enquanto ele colocava a mão sobre o ombro do médico.

- Nada além de um louco que decidiu marcar seu rebanho à ferro quente. - Tirou a mão e usou a mesma para acenar. - Até mais! - E passou pela porta, olhando as duas figuras femininas e lamentou: - É uma pena que nossa isca preferida não esteja aqui.

- Minha sobrinha?

- Quem mais seria?

- Até que horas você pretende ficar jogada no sofá? - A mulher de branco quis sentar no móvel, obrigando a outra morena a encolher as pernas e resmungar alguma coisa. Houve um minuto de silêncio, até que a curiosidade de Julie decidiu agir.

- Por que você terceirizou o trabalho?

- Bem... - Lady cruzou as pernas. - Digamos que nosso querido alvo tenha uma preferência por homens. - Logo em seguida, a bruxa já estava tendo um ataque de riso com o comentário, finalmente tirando os ante-braços da frente do rosto e sentando no sofá. A outra caçadora de demônios riu junto.

- Genial! - E deram um _high-five_.

Depois de deixarem claro para Tara que ela não seria paga pela ajuda, e nem se continuasse ajudando após chegarem na casa noturna, a bruxa decidiu voltar para sua própria casa, deixando os dois caçadores para terminarem o trabalho. No meio de toda aquela gente, com aquela música insuportavelmente alta e que não saía das batidas que fazem o cérebro de qualquer um doer em menos de cinco minutos, Trish se perguntava como diabos eles achariam um demônio antes da meia noite.

- Vamos nos separar, o primeiro que encontrar qualquer coisa suspeita, simplesmente a segue.

Não era o plano mais genial do mundo, mas a demônio foi obrigada a aceitar, já que não tinha nenhuma ideia melhor. Eles foram para lados opostos do estabelecimento e, enquanto a loira tentava analisar um por um do seu lado, Dante simplesmente pegou um copo de bebida e sentou-se numa cadeira qualquer.

- Huum, você vem sempre aqui? - O mestiço virou na direção de onde vinha a voz, se deparando com a visão assombrosa de um homem com uma camisa roxa extremamente purpurinada e brilhante.

- Desculpe, mas não acho que gostamos da mesma fruta. - Ele agora o encarava com o canto dos olhos, deixando o homem purpurinado um tanto decepcionado, mas ele não aparentava desistir tão facilmente.

- Aaah, mas uma fruta assim, como você... - Piscou um dos olhos e lambeu os beiços. - Eu como até o caroço. - O filho de Sparda arqueou a sobrancelha, e foi obrigado a levantar-se rapidamente quando a outra criatura teve a intenção de abraçá-lo, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima da cadeira. - Aaaaaiiii. Você sabe que isso aqui é uma balada GLS, né, querido? - O mestiço franziu o cenho.

- A Lady me paga. - Resmungou. O desconhecido fez o favor de levantar, e aparentava tentar limpar suas roupas.

- Bom, heterozinho das roupas de couro. - Ele deu uma leve mexida no cabelo, enquanto a mão direita estava na cintura. - Se não quiser correr o risco de ser atacado novamente, eu sugiro usar a porta dos fundos. - E apontou para a porta, recebendo um agradecimento que saiu como um resmungo da boca do caçador.

- Acho que a Trish não se importará de eu deixar para ela achar o demônio. - Sussurrou para si mesmo e passou pela porta, mas não parou por aí, continuou a andar, com a intenção de se afastar o máximo possível daquele lugar. Só parou quando sentiu que algo estava lhe seguindo. Algo bem purpurinado, com maior exatidão. - Não me diga que você é do tipo grudento. - Disse, enquanto olhava para trás.

- Aaah, a culpa não é minha se o filho de Sparda pode ser um sacrifício valioso. - E lambeu os beiços, fazendo Dante franzir o cenho, enojado. Do telhado, Trish assistia à tudo sentada, e ele sabia disso, apesar de não ter dito nada.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - O mestiço se virou, com seu par de pistolas já em mãos. - Assim eu me livro logo de você. - E suspirou. A criatura purpurinada mostrou sua verdadeira forma demoníaca, ficando com uma voz mais grossa e assustadora. - Ah, como eu prefiro você assim! - Não dando nem tempo do alvo responder, começou a disparar freneticamente contra ele. - _Let's Rock_!

O demônio tentou investir contra o meio-demônio, mas este simplesmente desviou e deu um salto, parando atrás dele. O caçador guardou rapidamente suas pistolas e sacou a Rebellion, fazendo com que ela atravessasse o tórax da criatura infernal. Pegou a espada de volta, e desviou de mais um golpe do ex-João-purpurina, dando uma cambalhota para o lado.

- Maldito filho de Sparda! - Ele tinha a intenção de atacar novamente, e o homem de roupas vermelhas simplesmente apoiou a espada no ombro.

- Você e seus amiguinhos poderiam aprender que eu tenho um nome. - Dante simplesmente sacou sua pistola prateada, e mirou no meio da testa da criatura. - _Jackpot._ - E disparou, matando aquela maldita criatura. Trish pulou de lá de cima, caindo ao lado do mestiço. - Tarde demais, já perdeu toda a diversão, _babe_.

- Acredite, eu já tive a minha diversão. - E riu, fazendo com que ele arqueasse a sobrancelha.

- Por um acaso você e a Lady têm alguma tara secreta em me ver com outro cara?

- Não, é só que é engraçado. - E riu um pouco mais, o fazendo suspirar.

- Vamos voltar, eu preciso comer uma pizza. - A demônio parou de rir, levando as mãos à cintura e lançando um olhar mortal para ele.

- Você já comeu pizza antes de virmos para cá!

- É, mas eu estou com fome de novo.

- Argh, você vai é morrer de tanto comer pizza e sundae! - Ele sorriu.

- Pare de falar como se fosse a minha mãe e deixe as reclamações para a Jules. - E saiu andando, fazendo com que fosse a vez dela de suspirar.

- Será que algum dia você vai tomar juízo...?

- Juízo é para os fracos. - Debochou.

Quando Dante abriu a porta da loja - com um chute, como sempre -, se deparou com Julie sentada sobre a escrivaninha, com as pernas cruadas e um jornal no colo e uma caneta na mão direita. Provavelmente estava fazendo as palavras cruzadas, considerando que ela e Sudoku não se davam muito bem. Ela parou de fazer seja lá o que estivesse fazendo e olhou para o mestiço, que suspirou teatralmente ao notar que a caçadora dos olhos bicolores não se encontrava no local. Trish, por sua vez, acenou rapidamente para a bruxa, e sentou-se no sofá.

- A Lady teve que sair, mas deixou o pagamento comigo. Ela só lamentou de não poder ver sua cara quando chegasse. - E sorriu maliciosamente, o fazendo franzir o cenho.

- Você acha que eu não sei que ela só me deu essa droga de trabalho pra me ferrar?

- Mas é lógico que eu sei. - E deu de ombros, enquanto ele girava os olhos, o que a fez sorrir um pouco mais, deliciada. - Aaah, o que foi? Ele judiou muito de você, foi?

- Não tanto quanto EU posso judiar de você. - A morena fez uma careta, e foi a vez dele de sorrir, enquanto a demônio se divertia com a situação. Quando Julie voltou a prestar atenção no jornal, ele começou a andar em direção ao banheiro.

- Bom, eu vou fazer algo para jantarmos. - A loira se pronunciou, levantando-se.

- Não precisa, depois do banho eu peço uma pizza.

- Eu não vou comer pizza de novo, Dante! - Ela levou as mãos à cintura, e o meio-demônio girou os olhos teatralmente.

- Tá vendo? É por isso que, de todas as pessoas que frequentam esse lugar, a Trish é a minha favorita.

- Frescas. - Ambas deram de ombros, e a caçadora loira foi em direção à cozinha-quase-nunca-usada da loja. Ele jogou o sobretudo vermelho sobre o sofá, com Julie acompanhando seus movimentos com o canto dos olhos. A próxima peça de roupa a voar foi a camisa, e quando ele ameaçou abrir o zíper da calça, foi interrompido por um berro:

- DANTE! - Ele olhou para ela dissimuladamente. - Faça seu striptease dentro do banheiro, porra!

- Ué, nada que você já não tenha visto antes. - E deu de ombros. O comentário foi o suficiente para fazê-la enrubescer e irritá-la.

- Entre na droga desse banheiro de uma vez! - Ele novamente deu de ombros, e entrou no banheiro, mas deixou a porta entreaberta o suficiente para a metade superior de seu corpo ainda pudesse ser vista pela mulher.

- A porta vai ficar aberta, caso você decida toma-

- Nem. Morta. - Ela dizia por entre os dentes, ao mesmo tempo que amassava o jornal em suas mãos numa bola. Logo em seguida, a mesma foi arremessada na direção do mestiço, e ele desviou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta. A bruxa soltou um suspiro aliviado, mas ele ainda não havia terminado:

- Por sinal, eu sabia que você iria olhar. - Ela bufou após ouvir a voz ultrapassando a porta, e decidiu não responder. A morena pegou o porta-retrato que sempre ficava em cima da escrivaninha, e o encarou por longos segundos.

- Eu juro que só não matei seu filho até hoje porque nem virando queijo suíço aquela desgraça morre. E também porque isso no traria bastantes problemas, hm. - E levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativa, mas saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir uma voz vinda da cozinha:

- Julie, você pode parar de amaldiçoar o Dante e vir me ajudar? - Ela girou os olhos, e repousou o porta-retrato em seu devido lugar. Enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, a ideia de que Eva, seja lá onde ela estivesse, estava se divertindo demais com sua desgraça, passou pela sua cabeça, a fazendo rir levemente.

* * *

Capítulo curtinho, nem tava com muitas ideias. \hm Eu tava mais pensando no próximo capítulo do que nesse, é dose. X_X


	4. Capítulo III

Nossa, eu tava inspirada. Esse capítulo saiu super rápido. auhUAhuaUHAuhaUHAhua XD que situação, minha gente. Lembram do Arthur que foi comentado no Prólogo? Pois é, se não lembram, sugiro voltar rapidinho e lembrar dele. e_e

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Durante um curto período de mais uma falha humana, a mesma espécie tentou ignorar a existência dos demônios, talvez pela súbita escassez destes. Uma geração inteira acabou aprendendo que demônios, na verdade, não existiam, com os mais velhos acreditando que a ignorância os salvaria da dor. Isso teve, na verdade, um efeito totalmente oposto, principalmente após o incidente da torre Temen-ni-gru. Em um período de mais ou menos um ano após o incidente, o breve momento de burrice humana pareceu ter passado - apesar de não serem todos que acreditem nisso. O que, sem dúvidas, trazia mais trabalho para os caçadores.

- Ai a dor... Ela dói. - Julie entrara na loja, após mais um trabalho. Mas dessa vez, gemia de dor constantemente, e estava deixando sua mão direita sobre um grande ferimendo no braço esquerdo, deixando o mesmo completamente ensanguentado.

- Jura, Sherlock! - O mestiço passou por ela, e sentou-se à escrivaninha com os pés sobre o móvel.

- Se você não perdesse seu tempo brigando com o Dante, você não teria sido acertada. - A última moradora entrou, e sentou-se sobre o móvel, começando a lixar as unhas pintadas de preto.

- Ei, ele passou a mão na minha bunda! Tudo bem que ele faz isso só pra encher o saco, mas as coisas estão começando a passar um pouquinho dos limites, não acha? - Ela andou em direção ao banheiro, e começou a procurar o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Eu estava do outro lado da rua, sua paranoica!

- Mentira! - A voz já vinha de dentro do banheiro, junto do barulho de várias coisas sendo reviradas.

- Ele realmente estava do outro lado, Julie. - De repente, a barulheira parou, e os dois caçadores de sangue demoníaco acharam que ou ela estava pensativa, ou havia achado a caixa. Mas com a resposta dela, descobriram ser a primeira alternativa.

- Éééé... Tá, ele realmente estava do outro lado. - Um sorriso vitorioso se formou no rosto de Dante. - Ah, olha, achei o kit. - Voltou e sentou-se no sofá, começando a dar um jeito naquela ferida.

- Jules, você não acha que precisa fazer algo, não? - Ele cruzou os braços e continuava sorrindo, mas agora, maliciosamente.

- Se você está falando de pedir desculpas, vá pedir uma pizza para você e não me encha o saco.

- Ah, vamos lá, _babe_, é uma palavra bem fácil, e que começa com "D". - Ela trincou os dentes, e Trish lançou um olhar de repressão para ele, que nem ligou.

- Tá, tá. Me desculpe, Dantezinho lindo do meu coração, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco paranoica. - Falou falsamente. - Feliz? - O mestiço deu de ombros.

- Bem, já é um começo.

Julie suspirou ao terminar de fazer o curativo, largou a caixa sobre a mesinha de centro, cruzou as pernas e ligou a TV, enquanto Dante pedia mais uma pizza, sem azeitonas, fazendo com que a demônio girasse os olhos. Após isso, simplesmente pegou mais uma de suas revistas e ficou lendo. Cinco minutos depois, algumas batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

- Uau, a entrega foi rápida hoje. - Uma rápida entrega de pizza para um cara que sempre deixava um mundo de dívidas na pizzaria, sem dúvidas, era uma das poucas coisas que ainda surpreendiam o mestiço.

- Deixa que eu atendo. - A loira levantou-se e abriu a porta, mas ao invés de encontrar um possível entregador, encontrou um outro loiro, que entrou correndo na loja. - E-Ei!

- PRIIIMAAA! - Como se não bastasse só entrar correndo, Billy também entrou gritando, e jogou-se em cima de sua prima, quase matando-na esmagada. Pela voz chorosa que tinha, a morena e o homem de cabelos brancos já esperavam pelo pior.

- Billy, você tá me machucando. - Ele se desculpou, e sentou direito ao lado dela no sofá. Após um suspiro, ela perguntou: - O que houve, agora?

- Eu levei um foooraaa! - E começou a chorar e soluçar, enquanto a prima tentava consolá-lo com alguns tapinhas nas costas. Trish, assustada com o garoto, se limitou a voltar a sentar sobre a escrivaninha. - Ela é tão linda, mas disse que sou estranho! Eu sou estranho, Julie?

- Mas é claro que n-

- Sim, você é estranho. - Dante a cortou, fazendo com que as duas mulheres lhe lançassem o mesmo olhar mortal. - O quê! Até quando você pretendia mentir para o garoto? - O loiro começou a chorar ainda mais.

- Obrigada. - Ela bufou. - Olhe pelo lado positivo: As pessoas estranhas são as melhores!

- S-são? - O garoto começou a limpar as lágrimas com as mangas da camisa.

- Claro! Essa garota que é uma idiota. - Os outros dois caçadores de demônios se entreolharam, segurando o riso pelo nível da mentira.

- O-Obrigada, Julie! - Ele abraçou a prima animadamente, para logo depois se levantar do sofá e sair correndo animadamente. Quando ele já estava a uma distância segura, a morena deu um tapa na própria testa e lamentou:

- Meu primo vai morrer virgem. - Os outros dois riram, enquanto ela suspirava.

- Se você fosse mais sincera com ele, talvez não. - Dante voltou a ler sua revista após passar a mão pelo seus cabelos.

- Não se intrometa.

Numa das partes mais desertas da cidade, principalmente à noite, uma mulher de cabelos negros, curtos e repicados estava fazendo o que mais adorava na sua vida: Matando demônios. Para uma humana, Lady sempre foi muito rápida e habilidosa, mas fugia de qualquer combate corpo-a-corpo, até porque, ser atingida não era algo exatamente bom. Muito pelo contrário. Ela lutava contra um único demônio, gigante e poderoso, e quando este a arremessou longe antes que ela conseguisse alcançar a sua arma mais poderosa, Kalina Ann, se limitou a disparar contra ele com uma pistola.

- Merda. - A caçadora voltou a se levantar, e correu em direção ao seu lança-míssil, mas o demônio estava prestes a atacá-la novamente, e quando ameaçou investir contra ela, um jato de chamas o acertou, desviando sua atenção da mulher. - Mas o quê...? - Perguntou a si mesma, quando finalmente alcançou sua arma. Só compreendeu o que estava acontecendo quando viu a sombra de uma outra mulher. - Ei, não pense que será paga por isso!

- Relaxa, eu não vim aqui roubar seu trabalho. - O demônio agora tentava investir contra Julie, mas a mesma simplesmente fez com que o fogo envolvesse sua pistola, e mandasse um tiro flamejante contra a cabeça da criatura. - É que eu não te encontrei em casa, então tive que te procurar. E isso deu o maior trabalho, diga-se de passagem. - A morena de olhos bicolores riu.

Na questão batalha, Julie tinha a mesma estratégia de fugir das batalhas corpo-a-corpo. Primeiro pelo fato de que antes acreditava ser uma humana, e segundo que mesmo sendo uma bruxa, a força física delas não é lá muito superior. Em compensação, os truques que podia usar, e o controle do fogo eram ótimos, fazendo com que ela conseguisse improvisar caso precisasse da parte física.

- Qual é o problema? - Lady perguntou, enquanto mirava a sua arma na cabeça da coisa infernal. Mas o mesmo, tentando acertar a bruxa, estava se movendo demais. - Será que você não consegue ficar parado!

- Já dou um jeito nisso. - Ela estalou os dedos, e um círculo mágico feito com fogo surgiu embaixo dos pés do demônio, que não conseguia mais sair dali. A outra caçadora agradeceu, e finalmente disparou, fazendo com que ele caísse derrotado no chão, e espalhando sangue para todos os lados. - E, ei! Só porque eu vim até aqui não signifique que eu tenho um problema!

- Julie, quando você aparece repentinamente no meio do meu trabalho, só pode ser porque você está prestes a matar alguém. - Ela se aproximou da amiga, e encostou em seu ombro. Ambas começaram a andar e conversar.

- A culpa não é minha se o Dante anda mais chato que o normal. - A morena de olhos homocromáticos fez uma careta, e a outra colocou seus óculos escuros.

- Isso é porque você anda estressada. Desde que voltou da Inglaterra. E você sabe que seu nível de estresse é proporcional ao nível de chatice dele. - E deu de ombros. - Te irritar é um dos maiores prazeres da vida dele. - A bruxa soltou um resmungo, e a humana riu novamente. - Mas sabe uma coisa que eu nunca entendi? Por que você aceitou ir para a Inglaterra, Julie? Até hoje não acredito que tenha sido por causa do dinheiro. - A mulher de cabelos longos suspirou.

- Bom, realmente não foi cem por cento do motivo. - E coçou a cabeça, sem graça. - Eu acabei aceitando de cabeça quente, porque... Eu briguei com o Dante. - A caçadora de roupas brancas girou os olhos.

- Por que não estou surpresa?

- Aaaah, eu estava irritada com ele, tinha uma proposta legal nas mãos... Juntou o útil ao agradável e deu nisso. - Lamentou.

- Ok, isso justifica a primeira parte. - Ela ajeitou a arma presa às suas costas. - Mas não o excesso de estresse desde que você voltou.

- Bem, isso é porque... - A bruxa abaixou a cabeça e suspirou antes de começar a revelar os detalhes.

Lady já havia voltado para casa, e agora a linda morena de olhos verdes pretendia fazer a mesma coisa. Entretanto, acabou por encontrar Trish na metade do caminho para a _Devil May Cry_. Após anos apenas vendo o rosto de Eva por uma simples fato, às vezes ela ainda se assustava ao ver o rosto da demônio. Nessas ocasiões, sempre imaginava quais eram as reações iniciais do mestiço.

- Hey, Julie, eu vou até aquela loja de roupas que tem aqui perto, aproveitando que ela fecha bem tarde. - Ela apontou para a direção onde ficava a loja. - Não quer ir comigo? Podemos colocar tudo na conta do Dante, depois. - E piscou o olho esquerdo, enquanto uma das mãos estava na cintura.

- Hm... A proposta é tentadora, mas eu estou com uma dor de cabeça de matar... - Ela levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. - Façamos o seguinte, eu só vou até a _Devil May Cry_ tomar um analgésico e te encontro lá na loja, ok? - A loira concordou com a cabeça e tomou rumo em direção ao ponto de encontro.

- Vê se não demora, a loja fecha tarde mas nem tanto! - E acenou com a mão esquerda.

Julie suspirou, e voltou a andar, até que avistou o letreiro extremamente chamativo da loja, que constantemente causava problemas com a letra "D". Ela abriu a porta, e quando entrou na mistura de escritório com sala de estar, se deparou com o meio-demônio sentado no sofá. Ele estava um pouco curvado, com cotovelos e antebraços apoiados em cada perna, uma cerveja na mão esquerda, e parecia lançar um olhar mortal para a televisão.

- ... Algo errado? - Ela sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, e virou a cabeça, tentando entender o que havia de errado com o aparelho. Uns letreiros passavam pela tela.

- Sim. Esse filme foi uma bosta. - Ela pareceu compreender a situação, e tirou a lata de cerveja da mão dele, tomando um gole. - Ei! Quer parar de roubar minhas coisas? - E devolveu a latinha.

- Que filme que era, afinal?

- "_Atividade Paranormal_". Eu não me conformo que todo mundo fala bem desse filme. - Dante passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto bocejava.

- Ah, sim, realmente é uma droga. - A bruxa também bocejou. - Tecnicamente, todo filme de terror não é uma droga pra gente? Quer dizer, eu garanto que nosso dia-a-dia é bem pior que esses filmes.

- É, falou a garota que morre de medo d'_O Exorcista_ até hoje. - Ele se endireitou no sofá, encostando suas costas no móvel e apoiando o antebraço esquerdo no braço do sofá.

- Hey, eu tenho trauma desse filme, tá legal? Aquela garota me apavora até hoje. - A morena suspirou, enquanto ele soltava uma risada. - Sabe, eu encontrei com a Trish não faz nem cinco minutos, combinamos de fazer alguma coisa, mas agora já esqueci o que era. - Ele riu novamente.

- Genial. - Ironizou, e tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja após desligar a TV.

- Ai que dor de cabeça. - Julie se espreguiçou com as mãos entrelaçadas, e em seguida deitou-se no sofá, colocando a cabeça sobre o colo do meio-demônio, que olhou um tanto surpreso para ela. Mas logo o olhar de surpresa virou malicioso, em conjunto com um sorriso.

- Se você quiser, dou um jeito nessa dor rapidinho. - Disse, aproximando seus lábios da orelha da mulher, que simplesmente virou um pouco a cabeça e olhou nos olhos azuis-gelo do mestiço. Após estreitar os olhos, pousou o dedo indicador sobre a boca dele.

- Levantando e pegando um analgésico para mim, eu espero. - O caçador balançou negativamente a cabeça e segurou a mão dela, a afastando de seus lábios.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em algo que envolve, na maioria das vezes, um quarto, uma cama e nudez. - O sorriso dele ficava cada vez mais atraente e malicioso.

- ... Tortura? - Dante fez uma cara de quem estava tentando acreditar que ela realmente havia dito aquilo, com um semi-riso. Já a bruxa havia começado a rir.

- Com UM gole de cerveja você já está assim... Será que se eu te der uma lata inteira eu consigo te levar pra cama? - Ainda rindo, ela deu um tapa no braço dele, que também começou a rir. - E agora que você comentou, apesar de não ser uma tortura, guilhotina também resolve dor de cabeça que é uma beleza.

- Fato. Mas não é algo que eu queira tentar.

- Então minha proposta ainda está de pé? - O sorriso e olhar maliciosos voltaram, a deixando um tanto quando inconformada.

- Mas será que você só pensa em transar!

- Vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. - Sorriu orgulhoso, enquanto Julie girava teatralmente os olhos, se perguntando se aquilo era realmente algo do qual alguém poderia se orgulhar.

- Se juntássemos você e minha tia, vocês nunca mais saíam da cama. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Ela é a única que me entende, não sei como ainda não estamos juntos. - Pensou alto, só para irritar a morena, o que deu certo, já que ele levou uma cotovelada no estômago logo em seguida.

- Não invente, isso seria uma tragédia!

E repentinamente fez-se silêncio no cômodo, que durou tempo o suficiente para a bruxa fechar os olhos e quase cair no sono, e o filho de Sparda terminar de tomar sua cerveja, amassar a latinha e arremessá-la num canto da loja.

- Você vai limpar isso mais tarde. - Disse, sem nem abrir os olhos.

- Cinco vezes, até. - A resposta sarcástica o fez levar outro tapa no braço. Após isso, novamente houve um tempo de silêncio, mas que mais uma vez foi quebrado pela caçadora.

- Desculpa. - Dante a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, estranhando aquela palavra ser pronunciada pela garota deitada em seu colo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Jules? - Ela deixou os olhos entreabertos, somente para lançar um olhar mortal para o homem, que riu e bagunçou os cabelos dela, a fazendo resmungar.

- Ei! Não, é sério o que eu tenho que fa- - O telefone começou a tocar, os fazendo suspirar.

- Ah, deixa essa merda tocar. - Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, insatisfeito com o barulho. Ao contrário do que ele queria, ela levantou, mas quando ameaçou dar o primeiro passo a caminho do maldito telefone, o mestiço segurou seu antebraço.

- Pode ser a Trish!

- Foda-se. - Disse preguiçosamente, e voltou com a cabeça, olhando para a pistoleira que tentava se soltar. Ele suspirou, mas logo em seguida mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos surgiu em sua face, e ele puxou a garota, a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

- O que diab-

Antes que ela pudesse xingá-lo de vinte mil nomes diferentes, o meio-demônio passou a mão por suas costas e a puxou para si, a calando com um beijo. Estranhamente, a mulher não protestou, nem mesmo quando ele usou a outra mão para apalpar sua coxa, devolvendo o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Somente deu por si quando ele passou para o próximo nível e tirou seu sobretudo negro, o que a fez soltar-se dele e virar um tapa em sua face esquerda. O telefone já havia parado de tocar, o que a fez amaldiçoá-lo mentalmente. Mas uma coisa ela tinha de admitir, o cheiro dele era maravilhoso.

- Mas que merda, Dante! - Disse, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, com as duas mãos na cintura. Apesar do tapa, que aparentemente não havia surtido muito efeito nele, havia um sorriso vitorioso estampado em seu rosto.

- Aaah, você queria mais, admita. - Aquela frase apenas serviu para irritá-la, e Julie se dirigiu à cozinha, pisando duro. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de cerveja para si, voltando para a sala logo depois, e andando de um lado para o outro pela mesma, enquanto resmungava.

- Eu tento ser legal, ia começar a me desculpar por estar quase matando alguém nos últimos dias por causa do estresse, mas eu não consigo nem começar direito! - Ela deu um gole em sua cerveja, ao mesmo tempo em que ele cruzava os braços.

- Não jogue a culpa em mim pelo telefone ter tocado.

- Eu podia ter simplesmente atendido e depois continuado a falar! Mas nããããão, você tem que me agarrar! - Ele girou os olhos, e ela tomou mais um gole da bebida.

- Já parou para pensar que você evitaria ter pitís se admitisse de uma vez a sua atração por mim? - Ela enrubesceu de raiva, tanto pelo comentário em si quanto pelo fato dele mostrar que estava, tecnicamente, ignorando tudo que ela havia dito anteriormente.

- Já parou para pensar que eu não teria pitís se você enfiasse nessa sua cabecinha oca que eu NUNCA teria atração por um chato, narcisista, orgulhoso, preguiçoso e vagabundo como você! - Dante simplesmente bocejou, a deixando ainda mais irritada, e ele pareceu começar a contar alguma coisa nos dedos. Ela parou de andar de um lado para o outro, o encarando, confusa.

- O que você tá fazendo?

Depois de tantas vezes a vendo ter pitís similares, o mestiço já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Não adiantava discutir, não adiantava se estressar, era apenas ignorar e jogar na cara dela quando ela estivesse errada. Simples, prático e rápido.

- Contando todas as vezes que transamos. - A bruxa enrubesceu. - Por sinal, eu recomendo sentar, porque vai dar um número bem alto. - Ela passou os cinco minutos seguintes tentando encontrar um contra-argumento, enquanto enrolava desesperadamente uma mecha do próprio cabelo. Ele sorriu, vitorioso, e levantou-se para buscar uma cerveja. Quando ia voltar para o sofá, parou ao lado dela, e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Julie. - Passou o momento de ira?

No segundo seguinte, ele sentiu um punho acertar sua face direita, conseguindo o derrubar por pegá-lo desprevenido, e pela garota estar usando toda a força que tinha, deixando sua mão, no mínimo, doendo que nem o Inferno. Ela sentou-se sobre o quadril dele, colocando as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara por aqui. - Ele resmungava alguma coisa, enquanto massageava o local atingido. - Isso foi por pura e simples necessidade.

- O soco?

- Não, idiota. O sexo. - Ele girou os olhos, como se realmente fosse acreditar. - Foi com você, tá, e daí? Podia ter sido com qualquer outro também. - E deu de ombros.

- _Whatever you say, hon._ - Ao notar que ele não estava acreditando nem um pouquinho, e que a qualquer momento ele poderia simplesmente reverter aquela situação, ficando por cima dela, simplesmente levantou-se, terminou de tomar sua cerveja e voltou a sentar-se no sofá. Ele fez o mesmo, mas com alguns resmungos de vez em quando. - Enfim, você vai terminar de dizer seja lá o que quisesse dizer antes disso tudo?

- Não. - E ficou emburrada, com os braços cruzados, o fazendo rir. Ela fechou ainda mais a cara, aquilo tudo havia apenas piorado sua dor de cabeça, maldição.

- Ah, deixa de ser criança. - Ela mandou um olhar de canto dos olhos para ele.

- Olha quem fala!

E mais uma vez, fez-se silêncio na _Devil May Cry_. Dante pegou uma revista para ler, e Julie simplesmente continuou emburrada, com os olhos fechados e braços ainda cruzados. Quando cansou-se do silêncio, a bruxa abriu os olhos vagarosamente e murmurou:

- Eu... Conheci um cara muito parecido com o Arthur... A cor dos olhos, o cabelo, o modo de olhar... - Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha, e o mestiço suspirou, fechando a revista e olhando para ela, sério.

- Você tem CERTEZA que esse cara morreu, Jules? - Ironizou, apesar do assunto "_Arthur_" ser um peso dentro daquela loja.

Arthur era amigo de Julie desde que ela viera daquela cidade minúscula, perdida no meio do nada. Ou seja, se conheciam desde a quinta série, e desde essa época, ele tinha uma paixão por ela, nada que fosse recíproco. Logo após a formatura do ensino médio, ele decidiu se declarar, e a garota com seus problemas infinitos em negar coisas em certas situações, empurrou a situação até que ele lhe pedisse em namoro. Mais uma vez, ela não conseguiu negar.

Milagrosamente, ela conseguiu empurrar aquela situação durante quase um ano e meio, mesmo com os ataques de ciúmes do garoto por ela passar muito tempo com Dante, ao invés de sair com ele. Entretanto, aquilo não duraria por muito mais tempo, e não por decisão dela, nem de Arthur.

_ - Por que você não apareceu no restaurante ontem? - Ele estava bravo. Mesmo. Arthur sempre deixava seus cabelos negros meio arrepiados, com gel para ajudar. Seus olhos castanhos deixavam claro que ele estava irritado, e seu rosto havia passado para o tom claro de sempre para o vermelho. Julie suspirou e coçou a cabeça, nunca havia contado para ele que, geralmente, passava a noite caçando demônios com Dante, e ele provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco quando descobrisse._

_ - Acho que tomei o remédio errado e acabei pegando um Lecsotan. - Pior. Desculpa. De. Todas._

_ - Ah, tá. Na casa do Dante! - Ela suspirou novamente e olhou em volta. Estavam no meio da rua, com algumas pessoas os observando._

_ - Você quer mesmo discutir isso no meio da rua? - Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, furioso. A garota arrumou seus cabelos castanhos, que na época, ainda estavam curtos._

_ - Não seja por isso. - A segurou pelo antebraço com certa agressividade e a machucando, a puxando para um lugar bem mais afastado. - Pronto. Melhorou?_

_ - Ai, mas que saco. Qual é o seu problema, exatamente?_

_ - MEU problema? Acho que não sou eu quem não se interessa nem um pouco pelo relacionamento, Julie. - Ela girou os olhos. - Acho que tudo ficaria bem melhor se você não me traísse. - De novo aquela paranoia, aquilo estava começando a irritá-la._

_ - Eu não te traio! - Bom, em partes, ela não estava mentindo. Já que o havia traído uma vez só, graças ao álcool - ou assim ela justificava para si mesma, já que duas latinhas de cerveja não fazem tanto estrago -, e aquilo havia acontecido na semana anterior. - Acho que tudo estaria bem melhor se eu tivesse dito "não" quando você me pediu em namoro. - Ela odiava falar algo assim, sabia que ele ficava magoado. Ele trincou os dentes, enquanto ela olhava para outra direção, com a mão esquerda na cintura. O garoto cerrou o punho, e estava prestes a gritar alguma coisa, quando repentinamente arregalou os olhos, e Julie sentiu alguma coisa acertando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, e seu corpo caindo ao chão. E então, tudo escureceu. Contando com essa vez, havia desmaiado somente duas vezes em sua vida._

_ Quando acordou, viu o corpo de Arthur, totalmente ensanguentado, jogado no chão a alguns poucos metros de onde estava. Levantou-se, e notou que sua perna direita latejava de dor, e estava cheia de machucados também. Demônios. Ela trincou os dentes, e mancou até onde ele estava, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Por algum tipo de milagre, ele ainda estava vivo, mas não por muito tempo._

_ - Sabe... eu sabia que... estávamos prestes a... terminar. Mas não imaginava... Que seria de um... jeito tão... brusco. - Ele dizia fracamente e, ao terminar, cospiu sangue, e a garota usou a manga comprida da camiseta negra para limpar o líquido._

_ - Shh, não fale nada. Vou te tirar daqui. - Ela começou a tentar levantá-lo, mas a dor que sentia não cooperava. De repente, sua visão ficou um pouco embaçada, e notou que estava chorando. - Ah, droga._

_ - ... Julie. - Ela voltou a ajoelhar-se ao lado dele, fazendo uma careta de dor ao encostar o joelho machucado no chão._

_ - E-Eu vou chamar ajuda, p-peraí!_

_ - ... Não. - E olhou para ele, confusa. - Sabe... é estranho... ver você... chorar por... mim._

_ - Idiota. - Ela encostou sua própria testa na dele, manchando-se de sangue e o molhando com suas lágrimas. - Eu gosto de você._

_ - Mas.. nunca... amou. - A morena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de começar a soluçar por causa do choro._

_ - É... Me desculpe. - E encostou seus lábios docemente nos dele, repousando sua mão esquerda no ombro direito dele, e a outra na face esquerda. E ficou assim até sentir que ele já não mais respirava, o que não demorou muito. - ... Me desculpe._

- Jules! - Dante disse num tom um pouco alto, a acordando do transe. Levou uma mão à testa, numa tentativa falha de tentar melhorar sua dor de cabeça e, quando deu por si, estava novamente deitada, com a cabeça sobre o colo dele. - _Geez_, por um momento, achei que você tinha morrido repentinamente.

- Ai. - Gemeu, e foi a única manifestação verbal que teve.

- E você precisa urgentemente enfiar nessa cabecinha que ele morreu, e que não vai voltar para te assombrar se você não agir do jeito que ele queria.

- Desde quando você me dá lições de moral...?

- Desde que você esqueceu que sua vida não pode ser influenciada por um cadáver. - Ela suspirou, e fechou os olhos.

- Podemos discutir isso amanhã? Acho que minha cabeça vai explodir... - Foi a vez dele suspirar, e simplesmente pegou uma revista, começando a lê-la. - Obrigada.

- Julie, eu não acredito que você me deixou esper- - Trish entrou na loja, furiosa. Mas parou de falar quando se deparou com a cena de dois caçadores dormindo no sofá. Um com a cabeça jogada para trás e uma revista aberta cobrindo seu rosto, um cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofá, e o outro braço sobre a garota que dormia profundamente em seu colo. - Seu analgésico definitivamente é diferente do meu. - Disse, com a mão direita na cintura, e um sorriso no rosto. Silenciosamente, se aproximou do mestiço, colocando um papel em sua mão, e saiu em direção ao seu quarto, rebolando e cantarolando.

Na manhã seguinte, um grito furioso ecoou por toda a _Devil May Cry_, quase deixando uma morena surda, e fazendo uma loira ter um ataque de risos. Ela havia acabado de aumentar ainda mais a lista de dívidas de Dante.

* * *

Vamos colocar um pouco de drama nessa vida. Apesar de que o final não é dramático, mas sim a parte próxima ao final. -Q Esse capítulo ficou enorme, cara. Enfim, espero que gostem. o/


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Julie estava debruçada sobre a mesa, com a cabeça sobre os braços, tentando dormir. Mas notou que não conseguiria pegar no sono ao ouvir a porta da loja sendo aberta e um mestiço estressado entrar.

- Conseguiu convencer a mulher a te deixar pagar quanto tiver dinheiro? - Ela perguntou, sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça.

- É, depois dela vir até aqui cobrar, me arrastar até a loja dela e me dar quinhentas bolsadas na cabeça... - Dante jogou-se no sofá e suspirou. - Mas ela se convenceu depois de eu contar minha triste história.

- ... Que você virou órfão aos oito anos, o que te causou traumas psicológicos e te transformou num endividado viciado em pizza?

- Não! - E arqueou a sobrancelha, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Que eu convivo com três mulheres loucas que adoram me maltratar e aumentar minhas dívidas, e uma garotinha para quem eu constantemente perco no pôquer e quer que eu fique comprando coisas para ela.

- ... Uau, que emocionante. Acho que isso daria uma novela das oito. - Ela finalmente levantou a cabeça, e agora lançava um olhar mortal ao homem. - Por que você não faz um daqueles relatos para as novelas do Manoel Carlos?

- DAAAANTEEEEEE! - Um grito estridente ecoou por toda a loja, logo após a porta da mesma ser aberta. Além de atordoar a todos que estavam na loja, os vizinhos não devem ter ficado muito felizes. O grito havia vindo de ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Patty Lowell, que usava roupa inspirada nos anos cinquenta, o que não havia função alguma.

- Meus... Tímpanos. - A morena reclamava, com as mãos sobre as orelhas. O fetiche ambulante das roupas de couro encarava, incrédulo, a garotinha, provavelmente se perguntando o que DIABOS havia sido aquilo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que os gritos do Inferno são infinitamente melhores de se aguentar. Eu sei que eu causo histeria nas mulheres, mas isso é ridículo! - A loirinha aproximou-se, com ódio ardendo nos olhos, e pegou a revista que estava na mesinha de centro, e começou a usá-la para bater no mestiço. Julie arregalou os olhos, assustada. E ela se achava demasiadamente agressiva.

- Você prometeu que ia me levar na sessão de autógrafos da Layla Hughes caso perdesse no pôquer! - Ela levou as mãos à cintura. - E você sabe quando?

- ... Hoje, é claro! Você acha mesmo que eu me esq-

- Ontem à noite, Dante. ONTEM! - Ao fundo, a bruxa engasgou. - O que você estava fazendo, hein! Eu até liguei para cá! - Ela pareceu ficar ainda mais engasgada, fazendo com que os outros dois olhassem.

- Eu acho... - Começou a tentar falar, enquanto começava a se recuperar da crise. - Que você deveria ter... Ligado mais de uma vez.

- Por quê? - E arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque nós estávamos vendo um documentário sobre coisas sobrenaturais, e atender o telefone corta toda a linha de raciocínio. - Ele mentiu, levando as mãos preguiçosamente para trás da cabeça. - E como ele já estava acabando, bastava ligar de novo... - A garota inflou as bochechas, furiosa.

- Dante, você sabe muito bem que dormiu antes do telefone tocar. - Mentiu, fazendo com que o mestiço lhe encarasse com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela ainda iria se arrepender de livrar a cara dele.

- Ah, então você dormiu?

- Claro! Ele estava me enchendo o saco, e nada melhor do que um Lecsotan nessas horas... Três, na verdade. - Ela cruzou os braços, ainda mais furiosa, e Julie simplesmente sorriu. Espera, ela estava o protegendo? Aquilo não era de seu feitio...

- Hmpf, você tem sorte do Morrison ter sido simpático e me levado. - A morena pensou no sofrimento que o pobre homem passou, e suspirou. - Mas em compensação, Dante, agora você vai ter que me comprar roupas novas! - Ele estreitou os olhos. Era incrível como aquela garota era o exemplo perfeito da futilidade das crianças da sociedade de consumo atual.

- E por que você não pede essas coisas para a sua mãe?

- Porque você não tem ideia do quanto é prazeroso aumentar suas dívidas, Dante. - Trish surgiu das escadas, com cara de sono e uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto a outra passava por seus longos cabelos loiros. - E eu posso saber que raio de grito foi aquele?

- Ela tem razão. Fazer isso é melhor do que ter um-

- Julie, tem uma criança aqui.

- Ah, é. Desculpa. - Patty ficou olhando para elas, confusa. - Nada, Pattyzinha, nada. - Ela deu um sorriso amarelo, e fez um sinal de "_Deixa pra lá, tá?_" com a mão.

- Hm... De qualquer maneira, vamos logo, Dante! - Ela começou a puxá-lo pela manga do sobretudo vermelho, mas não conseguiu movê-lo nem um mísero milímetro.

- Você não acha que já tem roupas demais, não? - Perguntou preguiçosamente.

- Não! Vem loooogoo!

- Vai logo, criatura! Senão ela berra de novo. - Ele rosnou com a ordem da loira, e saiu sem um pingo de excitação da loja, sendo seguido pela garotinha que, ao contrário dele, estava feliz e saltitante.

- Trish... Quem é Layla Hughes? - A demônio deu de ombros.

- Deve ser mais uma dessas adolescentezinhas que cantam com adolescentezinhos extremamente afeminados.

- Aaah... - E voltou a tentar dormir.

A outra suspirou, e foi pegar alguma coisa para comer de café-da-manhã. Não que realmente houvesse muitas opções na _Devil May Cry_, mas esperança é sempre a última a morrer. Acabou por optar pelo bom e velho cereal com leite, até porque era a única alternativa, e estava surpresa por Dante não ter pedido uma pizza. Assim que voltou à sala pra começar a comer, o telefone tocou, arrancando um gemido depressivo de Julie.

- "_Devil May Cry_". - Atendeu, sonolenta, mas perdeu todo o sono ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha. - Tia? Olha, se você pretendia se prostituir pro Dante, ele não está em casa.

- _Hey! Olha como você fala da sua própria tia! Eu sou um exemplo de pureza!_ - Aquela frase fez a sobrinha se perguntar se, algum dia, aquela mulher ainda teria noção do quão tarada ela era. _- E eu tenho um trabalho para você._

- ... Você não anda me cafetinando, anda? - Do sofá, Trish tentava segurar o riso, mas estava falhando miseravelmente.

_- Não!_ - Do outro lado da linha, ela girou os olhos. _- Venha até aqui que te dou mais detalhes. _- E desligou o telefone, fazendo a caçadora suspirar.

- Trabalho?

- ... É, pelo menos nós esperamos que seja.

O quarto de Tara definitivamente não era um lugar adequado para crianças, pelo simples fato de que ao redor do quarto existiam todos os itens possíveis de achar numa Sex Shop. O que, sem dúvidas, deixaram Julie e Trish chocadas por um longo período de tempo, e a bruxa mais velha não entendeu o motivo.

- Posso saber por que vocês ficaram caladas de repente? - E cruzou os braços, visivelmente ofendida.

- Você JURA que não sabe? - Ela afirmou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sua tia definitivamente possui um gosto bem peculiar e fálico para decorações.

- Hmpf, se vocês se referem à minha carinhosa coleção de artigos importados de Amsterdã, saibam que vocês são muito caretas. - As caçadoras se entreolharam com uma expressão de: "_Aham, claro._"

- Qual é o problema, afinal, tia?

- Diabretes. - Elas fizeram uma careta.

- Ah, não. Diabretes não, eles são chatos, rápidos...

- E têm mania de puxar o cabelo dos outros. - Trish completou.

- Exatamente. Nada feito. Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de diabretes. - E cruzou os braços, firme em sua decisão... Pelos próximos trinta segundos.

- Faça esse favor pela sua pobre tia que foi roubada por estas criaturas! - Choramingou, com toda a dramaticidade que o sangue da família permitia, fazendo-na girar os olhos.

- Poupe-me. Você mesma pode ir lá e pegar esses diabretes, ora essa!

- É, eu posso. Mas é muito melhor mandar a minha sobrinha! - E dessa vez ela a fez suspirar graças ao sorriso que deu.

- Tá, tá, tanto faz. Eu aceito essa droga. - As duas caçadoras suspiraram. - Como que vamos achá-los e o que diabos eles roubaram?

- É, tô vendo que eles se escondem no parque. - Reclamou, ao ver que nem mesmo as sombras dos diabretes podiam ser vistas. Trish passou a mão esquerda na nuca, também tentando procurar qualquer sinal daquelas criaturas de menor escalão possível no Inferno. - Argh, se eles não aparecerem em cinco minutos eu vou embora. - E começou a andar impacientemente de um lado para o outro, com a loira acompanhando-lhe com o olhar e segurando o riso. - Que foi?

- Nada, deixa pra lá. - Até porque ela provavelmente apanharia caso dissesse que Julie age igual ao Dante quando fica impaciente. Já havia anoitecido, o que fazia com que o local estivesse vazio, e o que, teoricamente, deveria fazer os diabretes aparecerem. De repente, sentiu um puxão no cabelo, que lhe fez sacar _Luce & Ombra_. - Ai!

- Hm? - A morena olhou na direção da demônio e bufou ao ver que um diabrete sempre conseguia se esconder atrás da loira, apesar dela virar-se de um lado para o outro para tentar achá-lo. Ela suspirou, sacou _Amber & Silver_, segurou o diabrete pela nuca e o levantou na direção de seus olhos, com a pistola vermelha mirada no meio de sua testa.

- Ai! Quanta agressividade! - Choramingou, fazendo-na girar os olhos.

- Se você não se importa, eu vim aqui pegar umas joias de uma certa bruxa que foram roubadas. - O maldito fez uma cara pensativa, e logo em seguida um sorriso diabólico surgiu naquela face desfigurada.

- Mas é claaaro! Quando nos derrotarem, obviamente. - Para a infelicidade delas, mais vinte diabretes apareceram, as fazendo bufar. A bruxa apertou o gatilho cinco vezes, e deixou o corpo morto cair no chão. Aquilo seria demasiadamente estressante.

- Eu ainda não acredito que vamos ter que matar essas coisinhas inúteis. - Trish reclamou, e a outra caçadora simplesmente deu de ombros. Ela começou a atacar aquelas criaturinhas infernais, lançando projéteis de tamanho mediano, feitos de eletricidade, na direção deles. De todos os projéteis, apenas um acabou acertando algum dos alvos, já que todo o resto desviou pulando. Irritadas, ambas começaram a disparar freneticamente contra eles, acertando apenas uma vez ou outra.

Em pouco tempo, os diabretes já estavam todos espalhados pelo parque, rindo. Aquilo não estava funcionando muito bem, já que apenas dois diabretes haviam sido mortos até agora. Julie passou a mão na nuca, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Olhou para a fonte que ficava no meio da praça e teve uma ideia. Destrutiva, mas ainda assim era uma ideia.

- Bom, usar a força bruta contra esses infelizes só vai nos cansar... - Constatou, fazendo a loira concordar com a cabeça. - Então... - Ela mirou as pistolas para a estátua de anjinhos de onde saía a água, e fogo pareceu passar de suas mãos para as pistolas, as cobrindo. Em seguida, os projéteis disparados pareciam estar envoltos pelo mesmo fogo, indo de encontro com a estátua, e causando duas explosões.

Água começou a jorrar para todos os lados, num raio de tamanho o suficiente para molhar os diabretes e o chão onde eles pisavam. No primeiro momento, a demônio assustou-se e tentou proteger-se inutilmente da água. Quando se conformou com o fato de que já estava ensopada, estreitou os olhos e encarou a outra caçadora.

- Eu posso saber o porquê disso?

- Bom, água conduz a eletricidade, certo? - Deu de ombros e sorriu quando a loira pareceu entender o plano. A bruxa subiu numa árvore com um salto para ficar longe de toda aquela água, sentou-se num dos galhos e torceu o cabelo, pronta para assistir o espetáculo.

A caçadora das roupas de couro sorriu e agradeceu por diabretes serem incrivelmente burros e não sacarem o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela saltou, esticou as duas mãos e as mirou para baixo e não demorou nada para que raios saíssem de suas mãos e fossem em direção ao chão completamente molhado. As correntes elétricas acertaram todos os diabretes, que estavam em contato com a água. Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-los paralisados.

- Agora! - Julie gritou assim que pulou de cima da árvore, e ela parou com os raios, voltando a sacar suas pistolas e disparando contra aquelas criaturas inúteis. A morena fez o mesmo e, em pouco tempo, sobrava apenas um diabrete que segurava saco branco, aparentemente cheio de coisas. - _Gotcha_! - E deu um último disparo - este, envolto por fogo - na cabeça do alvo, que morreu deixando um choro completamente bizarro ecoar por toda a rua.

- Sabe, eu me pergunto até agora porque diabretes roubariam joias. - Elas se aproximaram do saco, e a bruxa o pegou, abrindo-no e conferindo se as coisas que queriam estavam realmente ali.

- Porque não são simples joias. São objetos mágicos. - Trish arregalou levemente os olhos, se perguntando porque diabos Tara teria itens assim, mas logo em seguida lembrou-se de que ela era uma bruxa. - Se calhar, alguns itens daqui até mesmo possuem demônios selados... Hm... - Ela tirou um colar dourado, com um pingente de pentagrama no qual parecia preenchido por um líquido vermelho: Era sangue. Aquele colar emanava uma energia estranhamente boa e conhecida para ela.

- Não foi um ato aleatório estilo travessuras de diabrete. Eles estavam sendo controlados por alguém. - Pensou alto, com os braços cruzados e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Agora a questão é: "_Quem?_" - Elas entreolharam-se, como se tentassem chegar a alguma conclusão.

Ambas chegaram encharcadas na _Devil May Cry_ e, felizmente, não encontraram Dante sentado à escrivaninha, o que evitaria que ouvissem qualquer trocadilho ou cantada idiota. Ou melhor, apenas Trish seria poupada, já que a morena precisava perguntar algo a ele, e como o barulho da ducha do banheiro podia ser ouvida...

- Dante! - Gritou ao abrir a porta do banheiro e entrar. - Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Sim, você pode entrar no banho comigo. - Disse com um ar e sorriso maliciosos, apesar dela não poder ver o sorriso pelo fato de ter uma cortina em volta do chuveiro. Ele pôs sua cabeça para fora da mesma, e levantou as sobrancelhas numa falsa surpresa ao ver o estado dela. - Se bem que você já tá toda molhadinha...

- Cale a boca! - Ele fez uma careta e voltou a colocar a cabeça para dentro do chuveiro. - Qual seria a função de colocar sangue dentro de um pingente de pentagrama?

- Hm... Sangue para emergências caso você for um vampiro?

- Dante! - Rosnou.

- Eu que vou saber, Jules? Não fui eu quem colocou o sangue aí dentro!

- Você está com preguiça de pensar! - Cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Obviamente. - Deu de ombros. - Pensar dá trabalho. - Ela girou os olhos e se aproximou da cortina.

- Vê se você sente alguma coisa. - Ele esticou o braço, colocando a mão para fora. Ela colocou o objeto em sua mão.

- Hm... Não, nada. - A morena suspirou e pegou o colar de volta. - Onde você arranjou isso, de qualquer maneira?

- Com os diabretes que roubaram minha tia. - O barulho de água parou, a fazendo voltar para perto da porta.

- Então por que DIABOS você não pergunta a ela? - Antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, Dante lhe fez o favor de sair de dentro do box. Sem toalha, sem calças, sem nada. Julie juntou o que restava de sua dignidade e colocou as mãos na frente do rosto, vermelha.

- Pelo amor que você tem à sua falecida mãe, coloque uma toalha! - O mestiço arqueou uma sobrancelha e começou a rir.

- Você precisa parar com esse seu teatro de falsa puritana, aposto como não engana nem à si mesma.

- TOALHA! AGORA! - Gritou histericamente, o fazendo suspirar.

- Tá, tá, calma. Vou até fazer melhor e colocar a calça... - Ele pegou a toalha, enxugou-se e vestiu sua calça. - Pronto. - Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, suspirou aliviada. Com a toalha nos ombros, passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e saiu do banheiro, sendo seguido pela bruxa. - Hm? Não acha que precisa de um banho quente, não? - Disse, logo após sentar à escrivaninha à sua maneira usual. Trish já deveria ter subido para usar o banheiro do andar superior.

- Não vai mesmo me ajudar com isso aqui?

- Você sente alguma coisa ao segurar esse troço? - Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça. - Então deve ser algum amplificador de poder de bruxas ou coisa do gênero.

- Hmpf, deixa pra lá. - Suspirou. - Sair com a Patty deve ter te irritado. - Andou de volta para o banheiro, mas parou em frente à porta assim que ouviu a resposta provocativa de Dante:

- Tanto quanto a Inglaterra te irritou. - E olhou para o caçador com um olhar mortal.

- Quando você vai entender...?

- A única com problemas de compreensão aqui é você. - Ele continuou com o tom provocativo, agora vindo em conjunto com um olhar. - O Arthur morreu, Jules. Você tá livre pra fazer o que bem entender.

- Por que você cisma em tocar nesse assunto?

- Porque você nunca quer conversar. Foi um milagre você ter tocado no assunto ontem. - Julie riu, totalmente inconformada.

- Ah é? Olha quem fala! Por que não conversamos também sobre a sensação que você teve ao matar o próprio irmão? - Ela se arrependeu no segundo seguinte de ter dito aquilo, dando um tapa na própria testa e não tendo coragem de ver a expressão desolada que ele fez e tentou esconder logo em seguida. Dante furiosamente pegou o telefone e começou a discar o número da pizzaria. - Droga. Dante, me desculpa... Eu não queria-

- É da pizzaria?

Ele a ignorou, a fazendo fechar os olhos com força, respirar fundo e entrar no banheiro. _Geez_, como ela conseguia ser uma vaca quando estava irritada, não conseguia nem imaginar o quanto aquilo deveria ter sido uma facada para ele. Suspirou novamente. Amanhã seria um dia melhor, PRECISAVA ser um dia melhor, ou ela iria acabar pirando e matando alguém.


End file.
